Shiroi Ookami and the Final Battle
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: Now that the lab has been closed, Shin Aliea joins the High School Football Frontier. But a new team is there to take control of Shin Aliea's students and Japan - possibly even the world. It's up to the gang, yet again, to finish this! Let this be the Final Battle!
1. The High School Football Frontier

**Shiroi Ookami and the Final Battle**

 _This is the fifth book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series continues with this supernatural Inazuma fic including Kyle Broflovski from South Park. The main characters in this book are the players of Shin Aliea Gakuen, along with Midorikawa Sesshoumaru, Ryuuji's brother, and Buroforofusuki Kairu (Kyle Broflovski), who came to Inazuma world after becoming an orphan, and is an adopted brother to the Midorikawa brothers. The main antagonist characters are Kenzaki Ryuuichi, Shirou's father and Garshield Bayhan. Other protagonists are the Shin Aliea gang's guardians and Inazuma Japan's players, managers and coaches._

* * *

 **1\. The High School Football Frontier**

* * *

As things settled down, the soccer team was reformed, and Shin Aliea Gakuenwent to the next stage of their soccer career - they entered this year's Football Frontier.

They had beaten Raimon East Daigakkou, Ryuuoka, Daigakkou no Tokyo, Yokato Senior Gakkou and Teikoku Academy, but a team suddenly entered the tournament at the last minute and surprisingly beat all of the other teams except Shin Aliea. They didn't beat Raimon because they were the last to play them and were already out when it go round to their turn to play them.

If Shin Aliea beat them, they could get into the finals tournament.

The captains of the teams who were friends met up - Ryuuji was asking questions to help his team win.

Haruna and Megane were sorting out the technical side of the team while the others were discussing the plays.

"So how did they hurt you?" Ryuuji wondered. "Any advice in how to beat them? If they are so powerful, what should we do?"

Sakuma held an ice pack to his leg. "They didn't barge into us; not that I know of. They just... Went past us painfully. I'm not quite sure how it worked, actually. They were masked."

Kazemaru shivered. "Kowai."

"I know, right?" Sakuma nodded. "One seemed a bit like... Kenzaki-san."

"NANI!? KENZAKI RYUUICHI-SAN?!" Everyone gasped.

"Hai... But they were masked, so just because of their actions doesn't mean that they are Kenzaki-san and his followers. Besides, it must have been hard to get out of that jail, if he did." Sakuma added.

Ryuuji rested his elbow on his leg and his hand around his chin in thought. "We could only get stronger." He resolved. "At the moment, from what I've heard, and from what Haruna-chan and Megane-kun have told and shown me, that's the only option we have. So we better be training as hard as possible."

"I'll help!" Endou smiled.

"Me too, Ryuuji-san!" Tachimukai nodded. "I'd be glad to help you!"

"'Guess Teikoku should join in, too." Kidou offered, having gone back to Teikoku Gakuen when he had finished Raimon with Endou and the others.  
"Yep, let's do this!" Sakuma stepped over to Kidou, Endou, Ryuuji and Tachimukai.

Inspector Onigawara and Officer Nakusa were discussing how rough they had been and if it was legal.

"It's hard to tell who they are or what they're like, because most of them were wearing leather and metals masks." Onigawara stated.

"True." Nakusa agreed. "Maybe we should leave this to the teens. Soccer is a powerful thing, a strong sport, and those teens have a heck of a lot of willpower."

"Right! Well just in case, I should take shots at Kouji-chan to help him evolve." Onigawara decided.

At the opposing team's base, Kenzaki grinned. "So, we have only one team left."

"The best will be left until the last." Garshield chuckled. "Aliea no Shin... They'll not be so hard - we don't even need to train, there's no need to even think about training! And on the way, if we fight without soccer, it will be faster to get control over them."

"I agree, but we'd better stay to soccer so that it is more discreet and so that we won't get caught this time."


	2. Ryuuji's Resemblance to Kudou Michiya

**Shiroi Ookami and the Final Battle**

 _This is the fifth book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series continues with this supernatural Inazuma fic including Kyle Broflovski from South Park. The main characters in this book are the players of Shin Aliea Gakuen, along with Midorikawa Sesshoumaru, Ryuuji's brother, and Buroforofusuki Kairu (Kyle Broflovski), who came to Inazuma world after becoming an orphan, and is an adopted brother to the Midorikawa brothers. The main antagonist characters are Kenzaki Ryuuichi, Shirou's father and Garshield Bayhan. Other protagonists are the Shin Aliea gang's guardians and Inazuma Japan's players, managers and coaches._

* * *

 **2\. Ryuuji's Resemblance to Kudou Michiya**

* * *

"Over here! Pass!"

The next day, Raimon and Ryuuoka soccer team members, who were able to play, met at Shin Aliea's training pitch. They played a match against Shin Aliea and trained seperately with dribbling, dodging, attacking, defending, tackling, shooting and goalkeeping; everything there is to soccer.

Osamu was in goals, using Drill Smasher and being taught Majin the Hand by Endou. Ryuuji was shooting at and practising dribbling with Tachimukai. Reina was comparing her speed to Kazemaru's. Hiroto was shooting at Ryuuichirou and practicing shots with him while trying to avoid Kabeyama's blocks. Shirou was also practising with Hiroto, but also with Toramaru. Haruya and Fuusuke were practising with Aphrodi, who offered to come as well.

Kairu came along to watch, but was kicking a ball around to practise his own soccer.

Kudou and Hitomiko were watching from the sidelines.

"They don't need any advice." Hitomiko smiled. "They're getting on really well by themselves."

"Yep. And Midorikawa-kun is a great captain, I've seen him in action."

"Surprising, darou?" Hitomiko commented. "He was so shocked and kept panicking when I picked him and was worrying because he didn't think that he was good enough, nor worthy. He had only been the captain of Gemini Storm until then, which was a responsibility enough in itself. To be the captain of a school means that you have a lot on your shoulders, and as soon as he thought it through, he became this."

Kudou grinned to himself slightly. "I just knew he had so much potential since the second I saw him run, and he can sure run."

"He reminds me of someone. Any idea who?" Hitomiko smirked.

"Who? The late Hiroto?" Kudou asked.

"Iie... You. Back in the day." Hitomiko trailed off.

Kudou was slightly taken aback and had a deep think about this. "Am I so much like him? I prefer to take a sterner approach to things... But I see the resemblance. Maybe I noticed that, and that's why I'm so fond of him... We should work together to be the best Coach-Captain pair and succeed in our team... But he's more used to being a team player..."

Tachimukai caught another shot when Kudou blew his whistle and stepped onto the pitch slightly.

"Midorikawa, remove your Captain's Band."

Everyone freaked out. ' _Is he being demoted!?_ '

Ryuuji knew the coach well and didn't hesitate to remove his band and place it into the coach's hands, bowing afterwards. Ryuuji thought that it was suddenly over and turned around. What had he done wrong? He had just started to leave Kudou when he saw the look on everyone's face and Hiromu pointed behind him. He turned to see an amazing sight; Kudou had put the Captain's Band around his own right arm and was whispering words meaningfully. Ryuuji was just close enough to hear them.

"Please bring the user of this Band power and give him the strength to fight with his team and get along with his teammates. One of his favourite sayings says that one has always room to improve, but this boy is close to perfection. Guide this boy to success and victory." His eyes averted straight into Ryuuji's sharp black orbs. "I represent this to you, with feelings from the bottom of my heart, Midorikawa Ryuuji...-san."

Ryuuji was zapped out of his mind at the coach's change of personality and bowed deeply for ten whole seconds.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Kudou-kantoku, sir!" Ryuuji grinned as he bowed. Kudou could not see his face, but when he lifted his head, his expression was faint and his face was flushed with red by blood rushing to his head from being just over horizontal, at about a one hundred degrees angle.

Kudou smiled softly and blinked out of a daze (but he didn't look like he was high). "Kudou. No... J-Just Michiya-kantoku."

Ryuuji was so puzzled, but put his band back on and was about to go back to practice when Michiya held his arm. When Ryuuji faced him again, Michiya held his arm with two hands and _kissed_ the Captain's Band.

"Wear this with pride," Michiya smiled, patting Ryuuji's arm, "and show the world what you can do."

"Hai, Ku-Michiya-kantoku, sir."

"What the flip was that, a Captain's baptism ritual?!" Haruya yelled in disgust about Michiya kissing the band. "What the actual _flip_?! That's had kantoku's _lips_ on it, Ryuuji-kun, WHY THE FLIP ARE YOU PUTTING IT ON?!"

Kidou facepalmed. "Man, you ruined the aura of that special time."

Haruya grunted. "What was special about that?"

Ryuuji turned and punched the air, signalling at Endou. "Min'na, isshou ni!" Endou grinned and clasped Ryuuji's hand. "SAKKA YAROU ZE!"


	3. Unexpected Collision

**Shiroi Ookami and the Final Battle**

 _This is the fifth book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series continues with this supernatural Inazuma fic including Kyle Broflovski from South Park. The main characters in this book are the players of Shin Aliea Gakuen, along with Midorikawa Sesshoumaru, Ryuuji's brother, and Buroforofusuki Kairu (Kyle Broflovski), who came to Inazuma world after becoming an orphan, and is an adopted brother to the Midorikawa brothers. The main antagonist characters are Kenzaki Ryuuichi, Shirou's father and Garshield Bayhan. Other protagonists are the Shin Aliea gang's guardians and Inazuma Japan's players, managers and coaches._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Unexpected Collision**

* * *

After practise, they decided to take a stroll around Koufuku Village, the village nearby the Shin Aliea Grounds; they hadn't done this together before.

Rika dragged Touko shopping. Most of them, led by Endou, went to the soccer shop and all the sports shops (well duh). Others had a glance at ornament and souvenir shops while some, led by Megane, looked at the small museum.

Of course, Kabeyama, Toramaru and Ryuuji, being the food critics they are, went to sweet shops and ice cream shops. Ryuuji knew his way around and showed them all the good places before taking a lap round the whole village, ten miles. Toramaru joined in lapping the village, but had such a long break that he was almost lapped by Ryuuji. Ryuuji's speed had increased immensely. He didn't expect Toramaru to do quite all of it because he had just joined chuugakkou.

"Are you sure you didn't use Lightning Accel?" Toramaru gaped.

Ryuuji laughed weakly. "Uh no, I would be way too out of breath to use that much energy."

Toramaru nodded sarcastically. "Aye right, Speedy-senpai."

Kabeyama just stayed back and got even fatter while Megane strode past with his 'tourist group'.

"MEGANE-SAN, MAKE ME MORE OF THOSE AWESOME SWEETS!" Kabeyama shouted.

Megane pushed his glasses further up his nose. "No way, I should be studying instead of doing that junk. I only did it to shut you up in the first place."

Kabeyama looked down. "Aww, okay then."

Hiroto was leaning on a wall a few metres away, watching the waterfall. "Yo Megane-kun, you should at least try to please your customers. Otherwise, you'll turn into car, or even a piece of megane!"

"Oh gosh." Fuusuke sweatdropped.

Haruya caught up. "Yeah, that was my line, Hiroto-kun! Be a HIRO and shut up!"

"Haha, that's so funny." Shigeto remarked sarcastically, catching up, too.

Before long, Touko stepped out of the shopping mall and anime shop and said "Watch out, guys."

Then soon Rika came rushing out with a huge bundle of pocky sticks, yelling, "Ne, Mido-kun!"

Ryuuji turned with a blush at the casual use of his name to receive some boxes containing green tea flavoured pocky sticks right in his face. He groaned, sweatdropping with 'that face' (from when Raimon beat Gemini Storm and Natsumi used a proverb on him) while Hiromu just stood their laughing his head off and Nozomi giggling with a blush.

But Rika waved some strawberry flavoured pocky in front of Ryuuichirou's face and called "Yo, Sega-kun!"

And a split second afterwards, he too was whacked in the face by a box full of pocky sticks. Everyone laughed, although they did threaten to use their 'dragon powers' on them, as a joke just to make them stop, of course.

They all went to check their shoe sizes at the sports shop to get new Aliea or Raimon branded soccer boots if needed.

"Ohayou, bozu, how can I help?" The creepy man at the help desk asked. His face was half masked with red leather into a shape that was made to look like a smile full of blood.

Kidou's red eyes widened behind his goggles as his cape mysteriously flapped in the eerie feeling. "Min'na... That's one of the team members."

Genda shivered. "You mean... the one who looks like..."


	4. Encounter! The Kamikuro Irebun!

**Shiroi Ookami and the Final Battle**

 _This is the fifth book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series continues with this supernatural Inazuma fic including Kyle Broflovski from South Park. The main characters in this book are the players of Shin Aliea Gakuen, along with Midorikawa Sesshoumaru, Ryuuji's brother, and Buroforofusuki Kairu (Kyle Broflovski), who came to Inazuma world after becoming an orphan, and is an adopted brother to the Midorikawa brothers. The main antagonist characters are Kenzaki Ryuuichi, Shirou's father and Garshield Bayhan. Other protagonists are the Shin Aliea gang's guardians and Inazuma Japan's players, managers and coaches._

* * *

 **4\. Encounter! The Kamikuro Irebun!**

* * *

"The Freak!" Ryuuichirou blurted.

The man removed his mask. "Who're you calling 'The Freak'?!" He yelled.

Everyone took a step back.

"But you are correct. I did escape. I _am_ in fact Kenzaki Ryuuichi, and I am the captain of the Kamikuro Irebun."

Most of them gasped.

"So why couldn't we read your name of team?" Jirou asked.

"We used a cryptic cypher code." Kenzaki grinned. "But now you know."

Another man, fatter and shorter, came in, removing his mask. "And I'm the Kantoku, Garshield Bayhan."

"It's him again, too. The rich evil guy who hurt Roniejo-kun in the FFI!" Hiroto pointed out.

Kenzaki smirked. "But you might be too weak to defeat us in the real match, which is in a week."

"A week?" Kabeyama proclaimed. "Surely that's way too long to prepare for a match!"

Endou looked over. "You can never have too long to prepare, Kabeyama-kun. Plus, it's the final; we'll have to train Shin Aliea super hard to help them win without a doubt! Otherwise... it'll be hard to win against... them." Endou glared at Kenzaki and Garshield while gritting his teeth. Blood flowed hot through his vains.

"Anyway, you idiots are obviously not strong enough..." Kenzaki continued.

A mutter of 'tch's and growls flew around the room.

"... so therefore, we'll host a match against you before the actual match day. Obviously, it won't count for the tournament, but if you lose with a high goal difference..." he paused for effect.

"We'll start testing you all again."

Garshield snickered. "I hope you like being tortured!"

Ryuuichirou and Ryuuji, the dragons, gritted their teeth so hard in cringes that they looked like smiles.

"What is it, Segata? Midorikawa? You don't WANT to come back to be tortured and tested, do you?"

"I-iie!" Ryuuichirou spluttered while Ryuuji hummed an agreement with wide eyes.

There were protests before Hitomiko stepped forward and bowed. "I'm sorry, but we must leave. When will this so-called match take place?"

"Ashita, 6pm." Garshield confirmed.

"Sou." Hitomiko grunted at Kenzaki and did her famous hair flick while turning around. "Come on team, let's go."

Kenzaki touched her shoulder, which made her flinch and shove him off.

"Wait... It'd be rude to not introduce you to your opponents, wouldn't it? Come out, Kamikuro Irebun!"

The players in black clothes with leather and metal masks stepped out from the dressing room.

"You'll be facing these people, and you'll definitely lose!" Garshield snarled. "Now be off with you!"

So Hitomiko hastily rushed the team away. Once out of the building, they strolled back to the school.

Kabeyama whimpered. "But that match takes place during dinner time!"

Kurimatsu nudged Kabeyama. "Yeah, but it's not our match, is it?"

"You'll be coming with us."

Kurimatsu glanced up to see Kudou's gaze right at him. Kurimatsu shivered.

"Hai, Kantoku, I agree that we should come. Of course, that would be impolite to Shin Aliea."

"Sou desu, ippai," Kabeyama nodded. "Like when Fudou-san doesn't eat his kebab properly.

"Oi, who cares!" Fudou replied.

Kudou turned away and walked over to Hiromu and the others.

"It's as if Kudou-kantoku actually softening up to Ryuuji-kun." Xavier complained.

"You're just jealous." Reina smirked.

"Am not!"

"She's right, though." Osamu agreed.

Hiroto folded his arms. "You only said that because she's your girlfriend. And you're way too overprotective."

Haruya scoffed. "You don't even know what it's like to have a-!"

"Neither do you!" Fuusuke retorted.

"Whoa, okay then, calm down guys!" Osamu stopped them. "No, seriously. Hiroto, just focus in what you need to do. Kudou only likes Ryuuji because he's the captain, I'm sure. Anything more wouldn't be very professional."

* * *

 **Kudou: I liek gay boiz**

 **Ryuuji: -.-''''""""" I'M NOT GAY T_T I'm bisexual :D**


	5. More Evil Ookami Recruits?

**Shiroi Ookami and the Final Battle**

 _This is the fifth book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series continues with this supernatural Inazuma fic including Kyle Broflovski from South Park. The main characters in this book are the players of Shin Aliea Gakuen, along with Midorikawa Sesshoumaru, Ryuuji's brother, and Buroforofusuki Kairu (Kyle Broflovski), who came to Inazuma world after becoming an orphan, and is an adopted brother to the Midorikawa brothers. The main antagonist characters are Kenzaki Ryuuichi, Shirou's father and Garshield Bayhan. Other protagonists are the Shin Aliea gang's guardians and Inazuma Japan's players, managers and coaches._

* * *

 **5\. More Evil Ookami Recruits**

* * *

That night, after everyone went to their school soccer competition camp dorms, Hitomiko got a call from Michiya.

She picked up the phone. "Hai?... Kudou-kun? Hello."

"Kon'banwa. So, please sort out something quickly." Kudou spoke briskly. "There seems to be some robotic-type wolves heading my way. I heard them talking about a party of them leaving towards the school. Just saying."

"Oh... Uh... Hai, I'll sort that out. A-are you oka-!"

"I'm sure I'll be- AGH!"

And the line dropped dead.

"This is an emergency." Hitomiko said to herself. "Ryuuichirou! Run along to Kudou Kantoku's house to check on him and Fuyuka-chan. Take anyone you'd like."

Ryuuichirou grabbed Shirou and dashed out. "On!"

"Hiroto! Keep watch and make sure no wolves get near. If they do, please inform us without going out yourself."

"Of course."

"Ryuuji! Stay here and look after people."

"Sou, sou." He sighed. "Why do I get the rubbish roles?"

Tooru frowned. "You'd hate this if it were _Shingeki no Kyojin_ , I'm telling you!"

Ryuuji facepalmed as the comment and Hiromu shook his head.

"Captain would be Captain."

"Please no."

Ryuuichirou managed to leap off and find Michiya, who was slightly injured, but seemed to be holding them off well.

"Daijoubu ka? Kudou Kantoku?" Ryuuichirou asked, concerned.

Michiya winced. "I'm not sure I'll be able to hold off the wolves any longer. They'll break into our house."

"A-aa..." Ryuuichirou looked down.

"Be a lad and grab Fuyuka-chan." Michiya requested. "Make sure she's safe."

Shirou stayed behind and nodded at Ryuuichirou. "I'll help you, Kantoku!"

Meanwhile...

"Min'na, calm the flipping banyan down! For the last time! Oh man, I said that last time!"

To be honest, it doesn't sound like it's all fun and games at Shin Aliea right now.

"You know what?" Ryuuji muttered. "Dekinai."

"Nan desu ka?" Reo gasped. "Demo Captain, you said it was a small role that you needed to keep to!"

Ryuuji groaned. "I know I did, but as long as I'm in charge of this area, I can actually just assign people to roles and leave to help Michiya Kantoku!"

"I don't think it works like that in this instance, Cap." Hiromu sweatdropped.

"Coming from you." Satoshi smirked.

The captain was growing impatient. "Well anyway, I'm doing it no matter what. Haruya-kun, you are in charge, my friend."

"Nani?!" Carrie remarked. "Him? Of all people, you choose him? He's the most _not_ calm person of us all! Plausible captain skills there, Ryuuji-kun, very well done."

"And now for sarcasm." Osamu rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Maki.

Ryuuji ignored the arguments. "Fine then. Fuusuke, you're the leader. Pip pip, cheerio, I'll flip off now. PEACE OUT, BROS!" He gave a cheesy grin and leapt for the door, just avoiding Hitomiko.

When she came into the room, she saw all but the captain.

"Ryuuji-kun wa doko desu ka?"

"Uh... He needed to go pee..." Hiromu nodded. "Yeah, that's it! Ryuu-captain has a... um... problem with his prostrate, I think it's called."

"Prostate." Osamu coughed.

Hiromu blushed. "Oh yeah, that. Prostate."

Hitomiko shrugged. "Hm 'kay... He should really start being _less_ responsible now and tell me these things."

When she had gone, Hiromu and Satoshi high-fived.

"Yeah, you pulled that off awesomely!" Satoshi grinned.

Reo clearly wasn't so amazed. "Captain could get into a mess now, because that's not true, and all the details really weren't necessary."

"Coming from you." Satoshi repeated.

Maki giggled. "That can't work twice, Mutou."

Satoshi blushed.

Ryuuji sprinted up to Michiya.

"Michiya-san!"

"Ryuuji-kun!" Shirou had slight relief, seeing his friend in the middle of a fight which required hard work.

"Ryuuji-kun! Son, could you go and help Segata-kun? He's not come back with Fuyuka-chan yet. Or at least I haven't seem him go into or leave the house. Could you check on him please, bozu?"

"Hai, Kantoku!" He replied immediately, without interrupting.

"Ii bozu." Michiya nodded. "He always answers precisely correctly. I taught him good things back then."

"Ryuuichirou-kun!" Ryuuji called. "Have you got Fuyuka-san yet?"

"Ryu-Ryuuji-kun?"

"Fuyuka-san! Are you inside?"

"So-Sou." She shouted back. "But I can't get out. Wolves are hungrily surrounding the back door, and Tou-san's taken the front door key with him. If he opens the door- no, he wouldn't manage to even fight his way over here."

' _She's one hundred percent correct_.' Ryuuji thought. ' _I_ _don't see how she could escape. And if Michiya-san takes a step away from the fight..._ '

"I'm coming in for you!" He decided.

"NANI? You really are strong minded, like Tou-san says." Fuyuka smiles. "But how can you get indoors, like I said?"


	6. Robot-Otoko-Okami Fight!

**Shiroi Ookami and the Final Battle**

 _This is the fifth book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series continues with this supernatural Inazuma fic including Kyle Broflovski from South Park. The main characters in this book are the players of Shin Aliea Gakuen, along with Midorikawa Sesshoumaru, Ryuuji's brother, and Buroforofusuki Kairu (Kyle Broflovski), who came to Inazuma world after becoming an orphan, and is an adopted brother to the Midorikawa brothers. The main antagonist characters are Kenzaki Ryuuichi, Shirou's father and Garshield Bayhan. Other protagonists are the Shin Aliea gang's guardians and Inazuma Japan's players, managers and coaches._

* * *

 **6\. Robot-Otoko-Okami Fight!**

* * *

"What the-?" Ryuuichirou froze. "Fuyuka-san, are you there?"

"Hai."

"And are you talking to-?"

"Hai."

Ryuuichirou sighed, frustrated. "Why am I so tired of hearing this answer for once?"

While Ryuuichirou was puzzled, his dragon friend was progressing. "If only I could break through the door..."

Then Ryuuji had a vision.

It contained people around his age, maybe a little younger, using these magic spirit things that come out of their backs.

"Odd..." He shrugged. "Wait... Does my conscience want me to... Try to revive my dragon?"

He had no time to think long enough. He couldn't.

"Ne, Midorikawa! Anata wa doko desu ka?" Ryuuichirou whined.

Ryuuji smirked. "You'll see me soon enough!"

He tried to stay calm like the film that showed in his head.

Then he yelled:

"YUUKAN, DRAGON WARRIOR!"

Yet nothing came of it.

"If it wants me to transform into a dragon, and not have an actual spirit coming out of my back all the time, then I'll have to... Ah... The other one about armours...

"YUUKAN, DRAGON WARRIOR!"

But before it disappeared,

"SOULED!"

And there were flashes of green and yellow lights zooming around, then into his body, as his body flashed white and turned into his normal dragon form.

"Heh. So that was it?" -was his reaction.

Before hesitating too long, he smashed a hand through the Kudous' door.

"EEEEEEHHHH!" Fuyuka squealed.

"Shinpai nai." He smiled through the door, or where it used to be. "It's only me."

He grabbed her and placed her next to Ryuuichirou, who obviously didn't think to look up. They might have been able to use the Galaxy soul riding tactic if he had done so.

Ryuuichirou freaked out. "Fu-Fuyuka! What the-?"

"Arigatou, Midorikawa-kun!" She yelled in delight up to him.

"Mondai nai, Fuyuka-chan!"

Ryuuichirou growled lowly. "Sumimasen, I don't think he heard you over MY HEROICNESS!"

Fuyuka giggled. "Hope you don't mind me asking, Segata-kun, but... Are you jealous?"

"IIE!"

"J-E-L-O-U-S?" She chuckled.

Ryuuichirou stepped back. "Okay, now that's just creepy. It proves just how long you stay around Endou-kun."

Ryuuichirou took her by the hand anyway. "Come along, fair maiden. You know where the schools is, right?"

"A-aa?"

"Well, Ta-Ta, off you go down there!"

"That's a bit rude." Shirou commented.

Ryuuichirou gulped. "Did I walk _that_ close to you guys?"

" _HAI_." Shirou, Ryuuji and Michiya confirmed

"Oh dear... But I want to fight in this. Could you not go with her, Shirou-chan? In case she gets lost or kidnapped or who knows what."

Ryuuji flinched at the word 'kidnapped', and his reaction made Michiya look at him, for a split second, in concern.

"You do know that I have a role in fighting too, Ryuuichirou-chan, right?" Shirou mentioned.

Ryuuichirou nodded an agreement. "Sou."

Hitomiko was still pondering. "Funny that, he's been on the toilet a long time. Maybe I should get someone to go into the toilets for him, just to check."

Ryuuji got some vital hits, but his dragon form wore off.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Michiya wondered.

"Aa, sou machigai nai!" Ryuuji agreed.

' _So this is much like the Armed aspect, too_.' He analysed.

Even some critical dual kicks were achieved, which were when Michiya and Ryuuji worked extremely hard to get a kick in at the exact same time near the same place on the same wolf. It caused a massive impact on how fast and far the wolf fell back.

When at last Ryuuji felt like too much sweat was dripping off his bangs due to hard work, he got a wolf off him and escaped the scene.

"It seems that _I'm_ the boy to escort you to the school today, Ono- I mean _Kudou_ Fuyuka." He smirked charmingly.

Fuyuka blushed hard and fell into his deep, sparkly, jet black eyes.

"You know I kinda love Mamoru-kun, daro?" Fuyuka admitted.

But it was already kinda obvious. "On?"

"Well, I don't think I have a crush on him anymore."

"Eh?"

"Hai. I think I like someone else now. I've liked them for a while, actually." She blushed immensely and looked away, gripping onto his sweaty, tanned hand tighter and gulping. The boy bit his lip, but didn't jump to any conclusions.


End file.
